


Coffee Blues

by azephirin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Cabin Fic, Coffee, Crossover, Ficlet, Fluff, Hijinks, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It's good till the last drop, just like it says on the can.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: [As requested](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/63635.html?thread=694931#t694931) by amy_vic. Sorry I couldn't get the Ford in there, but we can assume that it's parked outside. Verse-wise, this is probably not the same one as [Eastward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49741), but perhaps it's something similar. :) Title and summary from "[Coffee Blues](http://www.harptab.com/lyrics/ly4523.shtml)," by Mississippi John Hurt.

"That's the last of the coffee," Oz observes.

"Yup," Lindsey agrees, and pours the remainder of it out of the pan that's over the fire, and into his mug.

"Seen people fight to the death for less," Oz goes on.

"I don't doubt it," Lindsey says, and adds some sugar to the coffee.

Oz rises from his cocoon of blankets, and Lindsey watches as they fall to puddle on the floor. Oz isn't a big man, and he moves with compact grace to cross the short expanse of cabin floor to stand in front of Lindsey. Lindsey drinks placidly from the cup of coffee, and looks up at Oz.

"Could fight for that," Oz notes.

"We could," says Lindsey.

"Or work out a trade."

Lindsey smiles and sets the cup to the side. He leans back, lets his legs fall apart just a little. "What did you have in mind?"


End file.
